Resident Evil L
by Elvish Vamp
Summary: Chris, Claire, and Jill go to an Umbrella Facility after getting a letter from one of the employees telling them there'd been a biohazard, but they find that more than the T-Virus was in the facility. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue!
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters, so don't sue me cause I'm broke.  
  
Claire read the letter for about the tenth time since they had left. It was from an Umbrella employee who called themself KAT, telling them about another T-Virus accident at an Umbrella facility. On the reverse side were the coordinates of the facility. Chris, Jill, and Claire had decided to go check it out. "Come on, Claire." Claire looked up at her brother. "I'm coming." She folded the letter and stuffed it into her pocket before following Chris and Jill into what appeared to be an old abandoned house. * * * * "Why are you wearing those?" Jessie asked her friend suspiciously. April had been wearing rose colored glasses all day. No one knew why. "Cause," April replied with a grin, "They look cool, don't they?" Jessie sighed. It was impossible to get a straight answer out of her. "Come on! Lets go!" Jessie hesitated. "Um... April? I think I forgot something in the lab." "Fine," April said, already walking down the hall, "I'll meet you by the licker cage." "OK" Jessie hoped KAT was OK. KAT had horrible aim with a weapon. If she could find a weapon, that is. Jessie started back down the hall. She came to a large metal door and punched in the code on the keypad next to it. A click told her the door was unlocked. She entered the lab, grabbed the keycard off her desk, and hurried out. She had a really bad feeling about this. * * * * The house they were in reminded Jill of Spencer estate. It was two stories tall, with red carpeting and a typewriter on a small table next to a staircase in the center of the room. She tried to open the door to her right, but it wouldn't budge. She turned to see Chris climbing the stairs to the second floor, Claire not far behind. "The letter said the facility was underground," Jill said, "The entrance isn't going to be on the second floor." "It's worth a try. All the doors on the first floor are locked," Chris replied, pushing a door open. Jill reluctantly followed them. What else could she do? They entered what looked like a library. Books lined three of the walls. A couple of pictures hung on either side of the door they had entered. Jill examined one of the pictures for a moment before carefully taking it down and leaning it against the wall. "I think I found something," she called, examining the indentation on the wall were the picture had been, "but I think we need some kind of key." Chris seemed to feel the same way she did. He kicked the wall in frustration, knocking a few books to the floor. "That could be anywhere!" "What does it look like?" Claire asked thoughtfully. "It's oval-shaped.and about the size of the doorknob," Jill replied, glancing back at Claire. She was smiling. She hurried over to the bookshelf and pulled out something silver and oval-shaped. "Is this it?" Claire placed it in the indentation. It fit perfectly. The bookshelf behind them slid to the right, revealing a spiral staircase. "What kind of person would put the entrance to an underground facility on the second floor?" Jill mumbled as she followed Chris and Claire down the stairs. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters, so don't sue me cause I'm broke. April, Jessie, and KAT are mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Click. Click. April smiled as the licker on the ceiling crawled toward her. The lickers had always been her favorite creatures in the facility, mostly because she had a hard time finding any faults in them.  
  
  
  
'They'd be perfect if they're brains weren't exposed. Why didn't anybody even think of trying to fix that?'  
  
  
  
She raised her magnum and squeezed the trigger. The licker fell to the floor with a screech, failing uselessly in the air. April carefully stepped over the dead licker, which was now lying in a puddle of blood, and continued down the hall.  
  
  
  
April absently wondered what Jessie had forgotten, but it didn't really matter. She was on a tight schedule. Jessie would be waiting for her.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Chris, Jill, and Claire walked down the deserted hallway. They had run into a few zombies, but nothing else. Most of the doors were locked, and most of the ones that weren't were dead ends. Claire was starting to feel like this was a waste of time. For all she knew KAT could have been one of the zombies she'd killed. There were no signs that anyone was still alive.  
  
A steel door with a small keypad on the wall next to it up ahead was ajar. Claire stepped ahead of Chris and Jill and pushed the door open. There was an old typewriter on a table pushed against the wall next to another door on the opposite side of the small room. Papers were scattered all over the floor. There didn't seem to be anything else, so she stepped inside.  
  
  
  
Chris and Jill had started to follow her when they heard a loud screech. A licker leapt off the ceiling toward Claire. She dodged to her right and raised her handgun, just in time to see it hit the steel door, slamming it shut and locking it.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
April was about to pull open the lab door that would lead her to the licker cage when she heard the shots. She crept towards the room the sound had come from.  
  
  
  
'It must be Jessie…but Jessie wouldn't go all that way just to get to the labs. She wasn't anywhere near there'.  
  
There was only one way to find out. She pushed the door open just far enough for her to see inside, hoping whoever was in there would be too distracted to noticed. She heard a screech that she recognized almost immediately. April glanced into the room to see a girl, about 19 years old, her brown hair tied back, shooting at a licker with a handgun.  
  
'How'd she get in here! Unless…'  
  
April silently cursed at herself as she realized that she'd just come from that room and had left the door open. She was still wondering why she hadn't taken the two seconds to close the door when she heard a piercing shriek. It took her a few seconds to recognize the sound, but she jumped to her feet and raised her magnum the moment she realized it was a hunter. The girl would obviously hear the shots, but she didn't care. She wasn't a very cautious person. She had already been infected four times, and had to go to Jessie for the vaccine, who stated that April was the most reckless person she had ever met.  
  
The girl probably wasn't a threat. She might not even get pass the licker. April aimed at the hunter's right eye as it shrieked again and charged at her. Grinning to herself, she squeezed the trigger. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters, so don't sue me cause I'm broke. April, Jessie, and KAT are mine.  
  
AN: I know this chapter and the previous chapters are extremely short, so I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer than this one. A lot longer.  
  
  
  
Claire was unsuccessfully trying to reopen the door she had come through when she heard the gunshots. Her first thought was that it might be KAT, or maybe someone who knew who KAT was.  
  
She rushed out of the room into a hallway to see a girl, about seventeen years old, shooting at a hunter and easily dodged the its attacks. Claire noticed that it had already been shot in both its eyes. Before she could react, the hunter was on the floor in a puddle of blood. The girl, brushing her short black hair out of her eyes, turned around smiling. Her smile faded when she saw Claire a second later.  
  
* * * *  
  
Grinning to herself, April turned away from the dead hunter, only to see the girl from the room standing behind her. She noticed that the girl looked a lot like Chris Redfield. He has a sister, doesn't he? Him and his sister had been causing a lot of trouble for Umbrella… April decided she was probably just being paranoid. What would his sister be doing here? Then again, what would anyone be doing here? "Who are you?" April asked more rudely than she meant to. The girl looked suspicious. "Claire Redfield," she answered. April froze. Claire Redfield!? So much for being paranoid.  
  
"And you are?" "April." She decided that was all she was going to tell her for now. If Claire wanted to know anything else, she'd just have to figure it out herself.  
  
"Do you know how to open that door?" Claire asked, gesturing toward the metal door on the other side of the room she had just come from. April knew it was probably a not a good idea to mess with Claire, but she couldn't help herself. "Yeah," she said. "You turn the handle and push it open."  
  
* * * *  
  
Jessie dropped the empty syringe on top of the desk. She couldn't believe her luck. First she forgets the keycard. Then that stupid zombie comes out of nowhere and bites her. It had been a friend of hers, too. She was lucky she had remembered to bring the vaccine with her. Then again, how could she forget? April may have nearly perfect aim, but she's so careless she wouldn't have even lasted an hour if Jessie hadn't given the vaccine three times. Jessie spun around as she heard the door behind her opening.  
  
  
  
'Just when I thought my luck could get any worse.'  
  
Two people had stepped through the door. Jessie recognized them almost immediately. "You're the S.T.A.R.S. members from Raccoon, aren't you?" They both nodded. "Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield?" Studying her, they both nodded again. It wasn't a lucky guess. April worked in security, and she had to know who to look for. "Are you KAT?" Jill asked. Jessie shook her head. "I'm Jessie. How do you know about KAT?" "We got a letter from her," Chris answered. Jessie didn't doubt it. It sounded like something KAT would do.  
  
Jessie cursed under her breath as she glanced at her watch. She was supposed to meet April soon. "I've got to go," she told them. She left the room before either of them could respond. 


	4. 4

AN: Thanks to Mandy, duckman, and Redfield 99 for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter.  
  
  
  
Jessie glanced around the corner for what must have been the fifth time in ten minutes. She had no doubt that the two S.T.A.R.S. members had followed her, but she really didn't care. Pretty soon she would getting out of this hellhole. She wouldn't have to kill any more of her dead friends and co- workers, and she wouldn't have to check the corpses for ammo.  
  
Truthfully, she felt more than a bit guilty. Why should she have been cured when so many others had died from the virus? It just didn't seem right to her. Not that she was complaining. She was happy that she wasn't a zombie, and she knew there was nothing she could have done to save them.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from the hall to her right. One of the voices was defiantly April, but who was she talking to? Whoever it was, Jessie was sure she had never met them before.  
  
April strolled around the corner. Before Jessie could say a word, she was starring down the barrel of a magnum. "April?" Jessie was too shocked to move. She couldn't believe this was really happening. What was April doing? Jessie knew she liked to shoot stuff, but not that much.  
  
April grinned, an insane look in her eyes. After carefully aiming the weapon, she squeezed the trigger.  
  
Jessie was startled to hear a screech less then three feet behind her. She spun around to see a licker fall the floor behind her. "Well, that was interesting," April calmly stated.  
  
Someone stepped into the hall behind her. "You're Claire Redfield, aren't you?" Jessie asked. Claire nodded. Not surprising, since her brother was here, but why was she following April?  
  
"How did you know that?" Claire asked, suspiciously. "Well, since my friend April works in security," Jessie explained, "I get a lot of information on who Umbrella is looking for." This was apparently news to Claire. "You work for Umbrella?" "No," April replied sarcastically, "We work for the RPD. Why did you think we were here?" "Well, why's she here?" Jessie said, "And why are two of the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. here?" April suddenly seemed a bit pale. "The Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. are here!? How do you know that?" "Only two are here. I ran into them. I think they were looking for Claire because they were trying to open every door they passed." Jessie knew April was silently cursing. She should be. Unfortunately, Jessie wasn't finished with the bad news. "I ran out of the vaccine," she said, "You better be careful."  
  
  
  
April just shrugged at the last comment as if it didn't matter. "I've got something to take care of before we leave." Jessie was confused. "What could you possibly need to take care of?" "It doesn't matter. It's nothing. If I don't take care of it, though, it's going to bug me for a long time." April grinned. "See you later, mad scientist." Jessie smiled, but she was still trying to figure out what it was that April had to do. April could read her like an open book and knew her friend could do the same with. "Bye, trigger happy psycho."  
  
After Jessie had left, she turned to Claire. "Do you want to know where your brother and his accomplice are?" "Yeah. I need to find them. I'll go look for them while your taking care of whatever it is you need to take care of." "Don't bother. If no one has destroyed the security cameras you can find them easily." Claire nodded and followed her down the halls. April knew she had to lose Claire soon, but these halls were like a maze, so that shouldn't be too hard.  
  
When they reached the metal door that said "SECURITY" in large, bold letters, she punched in the code, 26049. April pushed the door open the second she heard the click of the lock. Two zombies were on the other side of the room, both wearing Umbrella uniforms. April didn't recognize either of them; they were too decayed to tell who they were.  
  
She quickly dispatched them and hurried toward a wall of about twenty screens, all showing different parts of the facility and constantly changing. KAT was shooting at a lone zombie. She was amazingly close to the exit, considering all she had was a handgun. The two S.T.A.R.S. members were not far from their location, still searching for Claire. Jessie had left the door open for them.  
  
April was ready to tell Claire the location of the S.T.A.R.S. then head for the nearest door when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her freeze.  
  
'Shit! I thought he was dead!'  
  
Bob was a relatively new employee, but he usually acted like he owned the entire facility. At the moment, he was waiting for someone, and April thought she knew who it was.  
  
"Come on," she said. "I'll show you where your brother and his friend are." She didn't wait for an answer, reloading her magnum as she headed for the door. Bob was going to wish he had never even heard the name April in his entire life. 


End file.
